Hawkfrost/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Approx. 27 moons (2.3 years) at death |death=Killed by Brambleclaw |spirit death=Killed by Brambleclaw |kit=Hawk, Hawkkit |apprentice=Hawkpaw |warrior=Hawkfrost |deputy=Hawkfrost |dark forest resident=Hawkfrost |father=Tigerstar |mother=Sasha |brother=Tadpole |sister=Mothwing |half-brother=Bramblestar |half-sister=Tawnypelt |mentor=Leopardstar |dark forest mentor= Tigerstar |dark forest apps=Ivypool, Blossomfall, Breezepelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Mistyfoot |succeededby1=Mistyfoot |livebooks=Return to the Clans, ''The New Prophecy |deadbooks=''The Sight, ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Omen of the Stars }} Hawkfrost is a dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. Hawkfrost was a former RiverClan warrior and member of the Dark Forest. Hawk was born to a rogue named Sasha and Tigerstar, along with Tadpole and Moth. After Tadpole's death, Sasha took her kits to RiverClan, where he was renamed to Hawkkit. He is soon apprenticed as Hawkpaw with Leopardstar as his mentor. He becomes a warrior named Hawkfrost and temporarily RiverClan's deputy after Mistyfoot was captured by Twolegs. After arriving at the lake, he sided with Mudclaw in his rebellion. He becomes close with his half-brother, Brambleclaw, and the two train with their father in the Dark Forest. After Brambleclaw became ThunderClan's deputy, Hawkfrost lures Firestar into a fox trap for Brambleclaw to kill. However, Brambleclaw impaled Hawkfrost with the fox trap. He joined the Dark Forest and began luring other cats there, and trained Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Ivypool, and many others to fight for the Dark Forest in the Great Battle. During the battle, he killed Hollyleaf and confronted Brambleclaw again. The latter killed him a second time, making him vanish forever. History ''The New Prophecy :Hawkfrost is a new warrior of RiverClan and is popular among his Clanmates. His and Mothwing's heritage continues to haunt them, however, as cats from other Clans distrust them for their mother being a rogue. When Mistyfoot is captured by Twolegs, Hawkfrost is promoted to deputy as her placement. His ambition continues to drive his decisions when Mistyfoot returns. When his father being Tigerstar is revealed to the rest of the Clans, Hawkfrost insists he is a loyal warrior dedicated to the code, and Brambleclaw finds kinship in his half-brother. Hawkfrost decides to stay with RiverClan when Sasha arrives and asks for her kits to stay with her before the Great Journey. :When the Clans arrive in their new home, Hawkfrost suggests RiverClan should live on the island and openly challenges Mistyfoot when she disagrees. He sides with Mudclaw in his rebellion to overthrow Onewhisker but later changes his mind to save Brambleclaw. The brothers grow closer and walk in the same dreams under the guidance of their father, Tigerstar, who wishes for them to be leaders of their Clans someday. When Stormfur and Brook, the former of which could become deputy in the future, return to RiverClan, Hawkfrost forces Mothwing to fake a dream foretelling the two outsiders to leave. During an argument, Hawkfrost reveals he faked a sign to Mudfur that helped his sister become the medicine cat apprentice. :After Brambleclaw becomes the deputy of ThunderClan, Hawkfrost is pleased and Tigerstar's plans for revenge begin to fall into place. Hawkfrost, with the help of the ThunderClan warrior Ashfur, manages to lure Firestar into a fox trap. He instructs Brambleclaw to kill Firestar and become the leader of ThunderClan, but Brambleclaw decides his loyalties belong to ThunderClan. Brambleclaw frees Firestar and kills Hawkfrost with the remains of the fox trap Firestar was stuck in. Hawkfrost bleeds out into the lake and fulfills the prophecy [[Prophecies_and_omens/The_New_Prophecy#Blood_Will_Spill_Blood|''"blood will spill blood"]]. Power of Three :The rest of the Clans were unaware of how Hawkfrost died, and his Clanmates had mourned his death. Now residing in the Dark Forest with his father, he and Tigerstar take interest in Brambleclaw's sons, Jaypaw and Lionpaw. The two train Lionpaw some battle moves and Hawkfrost confronts him for teaching Heatherpaw, his enemy. When Lionpaw tells them about the [[Prophecies_and_omens/Power_of_Three#Kin_of_Your_Kin|''Kin of your Kin prophecy]], the two Dark Forest toms instantly mock him for believing in it. Lionblaze eventually cuts off ties with the two, leaving them hungry for revenge. ''Omen of the Stars :Alongside other Dark Forest cats, Hawkfrost assists in raising an army of Clan trainees, one of the most notable being Ivypaw. At first, he lures Ivypaw by showing her just as much interest as her Clan shows in her sister, Dovepaw, taking advantage of her jealousy and her feelings as an outsider in her Clan. He believes Ivypaw to be special and her skills will greatly support their cause. Hawkfrost eventually shows his true colors, growing harsher on Ivypaw and trains her to kill others. When Ivypool requests to become a Dark Forest warrior, she kills Antpelt to show her loyalty, the brutality of the fight even shocking Hawkfrost. :When the time for the Great Battle arrives, Hawkfrost is one of the leaders fighting against the Clans with his army of loyal trainees. When realizing that Ivypool betrayed him, he attempts to kill her, but Ivypool is rescued by Hollyleaf, and Hawkfrost ends up killing her instead, much to Ivypool's rage. The battle sways in the favor of the Clans, and Hawkfrost attempts to retreat but is caught by Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw drags him back to ThunderClan's camp where Ivypool attacks him, furious at his murder of Hollyleaf. Hawkfrost tells her that she is a traitor, and he will kill her, but Brambleclaw interferes, killing Hawkfrost again, leaving him to fade into Clan history. Tigerstar and Sasha :Sasha gives birth to Tigerstar's kits in the forest and names them Tadpole, Hawk, and Moth. He is close to his brother, Tadpole, and bears a striking resemblance to Tigerstar. Sasha is fearful of ShadowClan discovering her kits' true heritage and confines them to their den. However, the kits decide to search for Sasha's former owner, Ken, but Tadpole drowns in a Twoleg nest. Grieving for Tadpole, Pine takes Sasha and her kits to a barn with other queens, but they are promptly chased out. :Sasha realizes the safest place for her kits to grow up is with the Clans, and she takes them to RiverClan and tells her kits about their father. Hawk and Moth are accepted within the Clan and soon made apprentices. They discover the remains of the Bonehill and Leopardstar tells them the horrors Tigerstar committed. The two kits confront their mother, and Sasha makes them promise never to reveal who their father was. Recognizing her kits will be safer if Sasha wasn't around, Sasha leaves her kits in RiverClan and Tigerstar promises to watch over them. Detailed description :'Hawkfrost''' is a huge, sleek, muscular, long-legged, broad-shouldered, mackerel-striped dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly. He has a bushy tail, a scarred, broad muzzle, long, thorn-sharp, hooked claws, huge paws, and pale ice-blue eyes. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Hawkfrost has killed: *Firestar (Fifth life, Caused) *Hollyleaf Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages